Winter with You
by StarryNights513
Summary: Flora has never gone to the annual Magix Winter Walk, always being left behind with her friends and their boyfriends. This year, Flora is going to ask Helia. What will he say? Will Flora finally be able to enjoy this special night?
1. Chapter 1

**So I have always wanted to do a holiday themed story and I think that with it being that time of year that I would write a short little story and post it. Just something light and fun...I hope. Anyways, tell me what you think about it.**

Flora paced in her room thinking how and even if she should ask Helia to the Magix Winter Walk that was held in the city every year. Winter Walk was a whole night dedicated to sleigh rides through the town as well as shops staying open later and providing sales on most of their merchandise. Flora had seen all of her friends go every year with their boyfriends and this was her last year at Magix University so she thought that it was as good a time as ever to finally go.

Flora always stayed behind and was only treated to the stories that her friends told her as they walked into the front door every year with red cheeks and cold noses. Despite the cold, her friends seemed to forget about it when they were with their boyfriends. Flora had yearned for that warmth and the experience.

Flora wanted to ask Helia ever since she met him on her first day of classes in the second year. Helia had transferred from Red Fountain University and when he walked into class, Flora knew that he was the one. Flora fell deep into the depths of his sapphire eyes and his smile comforted her. However, she knew that she was not the only one to feel that way. Helia had attracted quite a lot of attention from the other girls in the college and Flora knew that she did not stand a chance in comparison to either girl. Flora watched as the girls threw themselves at Helia and watched as Helia kindly treated them. Could he not see how amazing he was?

Of course, Flora was also attracted to Helia's personality. Helia was miraculously placed in the same dorm suite as her friend's boyfriends which meant that he was always around when her friends and the boys wanted to spend time together as a group. Flora and Helia were the single ones and they talked when together but there was never any true effort from either to make any type of move. Flora took these moments as a sign that he was not interested in her, but she still couldn't erase Helia from her mind. The way that he talked with such passion made her feel transported and alive as she hung on to every word. He was so vocal on art as well as human rights issues. He had such fire and his soul and Flora never wanted that fire to go out.

Flora continued to pace thinking about what would happen if she asked Helia to the Magix Winter Walk. Would he reject her? Would he laugh in her face or would it just be a firm no? She could never show her face in Magix University again! She would have to transfer schools. Would they know about the rejection elsewhere? How fast do things like this travel nowadays? I will just drop out and work at the coffee shop for the rest of my life. But what if he said yes? Don't be silly, Flora, that would never happen.

Flora's train of thought was broken when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" Flora shouted as she flopped down onto the bed.

"Hey, Flor-" Layla said as she walked in but was stopped to see Flora lying face down on the bed, "Flora, what are you doing?" Layla chuckled.

"Just thinking of my life as a spinster." Flora replied through the muffling of the sheets.

"Flora," Layla said pulling Flora up from the bed by the arms, "you are not going to be a spinster. What gave you that idea?"

"Just the fact that I am the only one without a boyfriend and that Helia is going to laugh in my face when I ask him to the Winter Walk. That is if I even ask him." Flora sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed looking down at her hands.

"I don't think that Helia will laugh in your face. And what makes you think that Helia would laugh in your face?" Layla asked.

"Um, just the fact that he could have any girl that he wants and I am Flora from the Middle of Nowhere, Linphea and that I am really plain. Who am I kidding? Helia would never like, let alone say yes, to a girl like me." Flora responded as she stood up and walked over to her mirror to look at her reflection noticing the plain features that inhabited her face.

"Flora, you never know what he is going to say if you don't ask. Now, Helia is alone in the art room working on his latest project about the rise of corporate Magix or whatever. Go ask him!" Layla exclaimed as she threw Flora her hat and coat and pushed her out of the room.

Flora walked down towards the art building which seemed like the shortest walk in her life. Her feet felt heavy and her stomach was tossing and turning as the nerves built up inside of her. She opened the doors to the art room and walked down the halls covered in student artwork. She stopped as she looked at one of Helia's paintings. It was of a faceless woman emerging out of a tulip as her arms stretched towards the sun. Everything in the picture was golden and even without a face, Flora could feel the yearning and freedom of the woman embracing the warmth of the sun's golden rays. Flora took a deep breath and headed towards the room that Helia was in. She knew that Helia was in the paint studio at the end of the hall. That was his favorite place to work and would always listen to music as he did so. The type of music changed with every piece that he was working on. Today it was a soft and wordless melody that played so Helia must not be painting anything too intense. Flora followed the sound of the music until she reached the room at the end of the hall.

Flora peaked inside of the small window in the door and saw Helia sitting down on a stool and painting what looked to be like a woman crying as she desperately clutched onto a necklace on pearls. Flora examined from the outside of the room how Helia carefully and deliberately placed each stroke of paint. Each stroke brought the painting to life even more. Flora could not see how the painting could get better but with every stroke, it did.

Flora then took a deep breath and opened the door. Helia spun around hearing the door handle unlatch and sighed when Flora walked in. "I hope I didn't disturb you." Flora whispered as she held onto the door.

"Of course not, Flora. You are welcome here anytime. Please come in, I enjoy the company." Helia replied as he looked at Flora. "Is there anything that you wanted?" Helia asked. Helia stood up to grab more water for his paintbrushes.

"Actually, there is." Flora shyly answered as she slowly walked into the room, letting the door quickly close behind her.

"What is it?" Helia asked as he rinsed out the old wash cup. Flora's heart beat fast and she knew that there was no way that she could back out of asking him.

Flora gulped, "I was wondering if you had ever been to the Magix Winter Walk."

"Me? No, I have always been so busy." Helia chuckled as he started to walked over to his seat with the new cup of water. "Why do you ask?" Helia said as he sat back down on his stool and started to rinse off the paint brushes, back towards Flora.

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to maybe go with me?" Flora prepared herself for the rejection but instead Helia froze but managed to knock over the water cup onto the floor. Helia spun around and turned to look at Flora with his eyes wide.

"You want to go to Winter Walk with me?" Helia asked staring at Flora.

"Yes?"

"Winter Walk? With me?" Helia asked again.

"Yes, keep up." Flora chuckled.

Helia then stood up from his chair and walked over to Flora. Flora held her breath as Helia approached getting nearer and nearer. "I would like that a lot." Helia smiled down at Flora. It was now time for Flora to be surprised.

"Wait, really?" Flora questioned as she looked up at Helia.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? I think that we could have fun. It would be better than sitting alone in my room watching another documentary on how the coal industry is slowly killing our planet." Helia shrugged.

"Thanks? I guess I will see you tomorrow then." Flora mused. Helia then held out his hand and shook Flora's and then returned to his painting. Flora stood in the studio confused but then ran out of the room.

Back in the dorm room, Flora burst in and saw Layla, Tecna, Bloom, Stella, and Musa sitting in the common room working on homework. Layla looked up and saw Flora and immediately put her book down.

"Flora! How did it go? Did you ask him? What did he say?" Layla exclaimed. Flora went over to the available chair and slumped down and pulled her rose pink hat over her face. "Not well I take it."

Flora then yanked away the hat to reveal a head full of messy hair and a face still in shock. "He said yes." Flora said quietly but it was loud enough for the rest of the room to notice.

"Then why are you so upset? This is what you wanted, right?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, but you all should have been there. There was no enthusiasm whatsoever. He acted like it was either me or Netflix. He then shook my hand. Who does that? Helia is so passionate and I get a handshake." Flora sighed.

"Well maybe he was nervous too?" Bloom tried to provide answers for Flora.

"Helia? That boy has never been nervous. This is the same guy who led a movement to stop the pollution of native land by the pesticide company. Helia doesn't get nervous." Flora replied.

"At least he said yes. Just see how tomorrow goes." Tecna suggested.

"In the meantime, we need to plan your outfit." Stella beamed.

 **I think that I will stop here and then post the next part either tomorrow or sometime during the week. The semester is winding down and I have papers due this coming week.**


	2. Chapter 2

"How do I look, girls?" Flora asked as she smoothed her cranberry colored skirt.

"Flora, for the tenth time, you look great. Stop worrying and just enjoy the night with Helia." Layla assured her friend as Flora fidgeted as she prepared for Winter Walk with Helia. Flora wore a cranberry red skirt with a white mock turtleneck shirt. She also had on black tights with black booties. Her hair was in a half up-do with the hair left out curled slightly.

"What Layla said. The guys will be here soon and you shouldn't be a nervous wreck." Bloom chuckled. Flora paced up and down the common room until she froze in her tracks and her head snapped up when she heard a knock on the door. Stella squealed and ran to the door to reveal Brandon, Sky, Timmy, Riven, and Nabu.

"Where is Helia?" Flora worried as she looked at the guys filing into the room with Helia nowhere in sight.

"He's coming, Flora. He was just stopped to help this freshman carry a box into his dorm room. He should be here shortly." Sky chuckled. Flora nodded and sat down on the couch next to Musa and Riven to help calm down her nerves. Soon, Helia walked into the room and Flora shot up from the couch to greet him.

"Sorry about that, everyone. I hope I didn't keep you all waiting." Helia said as he entered the room. "Hey, Flora." Helia smiled to the brunette who stood like a statue, paralyzed with fear and nerves.

"You didn't keep us waiting at all. Should we all get going?" Bloom asked. Everyone nodded their heads in approval and the girls grabbed their coats and headed out the door with their dates.

Downtown, the streets were filled with lights and decorations that reflected off the snow. There were street vendors selling hot chocolate and hot ciders, cookies, and other holiday treats. Shops had their doors open and people lined the streets, wandering into the shop buildings.

"Oooo, Magix Miss is having an buy one get one 40% off sale! Let's go, Brandon!" Stella exclaimed as she pulled Brandon towards the shop.

"Bye, Stella!" Tecna yelled as the rest of the group laughed at the couple barrelling down the street towards the small boutique.

"So, do we want to split up and then meet at the fountain around 10?" Bloom asked.

"Sure, that gives us two hours to walk around and enjoy the festivities." Tecna agreed as she looked down at her watch. The rest of the group nodded in approval as they left in different directions, leaving Flora and Helia awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

"So," Helia was the first to speak, "what do you want to do first?"

"Um, well we could walk down the street and find something that peaks our interest?" Flora suggested timidly.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Helia agreed as he rubbed the back of his neck and started walking, leaving Flora to quickly catch up with him.

While walking down the street, Helia and Flora remained silent as they looked around at the different people walking into different shops. The toy stores were filled with happy children, couples were stopped by the cocoa stands buying hot chocolate and ciders as they cozied up to each other. There was a Santa sitting outside of a candy store and children were waiting in line to tell the big man in red what they wanted. Flora looked at Helia and saw that the expression on his face was gone as he looked straight ahead. Flora's heart sank as she doubted that he was having any fun as they walked down the street looking at the holiday decorations and being in a setting of such excitement.

"See anything you like, Helia?" Flora asked.

"Not really. You?" Helia replied still looking straight ahead.

"No, not yet." Flora answered. She looked around and heard the sound of carolers down the street. "Do you hear that?" Flora asked as she could hear the faint harmonies of Christmas carols.

"Yeah." Helia replied.

"Well, let's go listen." Flora suggested as she started to lead the way with Helia following behind her.

As they approached the carolers, Flora and Helia found themselves in a crowd of people watching the small chorus sing a selection of carols and holiday songs as they wore matching sweaters. Flora smiled as she listened to the upbeat melodies of "Deck the Halls" and "Hark! The Herald Angel Sings". Flora even began to sing along. She looked up at Helia and her smile fell when she noticed that his face was still expressionless.

"Do you want to move along?" Flora asked.

"Sure." Helia said and Flora rolled her eyes at the continued short answers that she had received all night. The couple continued down the road until they came across an art supply store. Surely Helia will enjoy this, Flora thought.

"How about we stop in here." Flora said as she pointed to the art supply shop.

"Yeah, okay." Helia said again. Flora was growing increasingly more discouraged at Helia's curt responses. Flora and Helia walked inside of the art supply shop and Helia wandered over to the brushes while Flora looked at the different types of sketch pads. Flora examined each pad and saw wondered which one Helia would like. She looked over at Helia who was concentrating on the brushes and started to think about the time she was having with Helia. He doesn't seem to be enjoying himself, she thought and sighed to herself. She noticed the sale on the sketchpads and thought that buying him one would make him feel better and warm him up to her. She picked a sketchpad that she knew he would like and made her way to the checkout counter.

"Is this all?" the man at the counter said.

"Yes, please." Flora smiled as she pulled out her wallet. She looked over at Helia and saw that he had moved his attention over to the paints. She paid for the sketchpad and walked up to Helia.

"Hey, Helia. I got you something!" Flora exclaimed through a wide smile. Helia set down the paints and grinned at Flora.

"You didn't need to get me anything." Helia responded. Finally, more than two words, Flora thought.

"It's okay. It is a way of saying thank you for coming with me." Flora smiled as she handed Helia the sketchpad. Helia did not respond upon seeing the sketchpad. "So, do you like it?" Flora asked noticing the silence from Helia.

"Well, I have been doing more with paints and this paper is too thin for the acrylics. The paper will start to sag under the paint's weight." Helia responded as he looked at the sketchpad, examining each page. Flora had reached her limit. Flora crossed her arms and stormed out of the shop where it had started to lightly snow. Helia noticed Flora's sudden departure from the store and quickly ran after her.

Flora walked down the street in a hurried pace as tears threatened to fall down her face. She weaved through the crowds of people until she felt a hand pull her back. "Flora, what was that all about?" Helia asked as he pulled Flora out of the crowd and pulled her over by a lamp post.

"If you didn't want to come you could have said something!" Flora shouted at Helia.

"What do you mean? Of course I wanted to come." Helia replied as he looked down at Flora.

"Well you sure do have a funny way of showing it. You don't seem to be interested in anything at all and what you did back in the art shop really hurt my feelings, Helia. I should have just stayed home." Flora sighed as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

"Flora, I didn't know that I was coming off that way. I am really sorry. I am just really nervous and I don't really know how to act. " Helia said.

"Well you don't act like that!" Flora shouted, "What do you have to be nervous about any ways? You are never nervous!" Flora asked.

"I have never been on a date before." Helia answered as he looked into Flora's green eyes that were filled with rage and then confusion.

"Wait, you thought that this was a date?" Flora asked.

"Yes, was it not? Oh, it wasn't was it." Helia said as he grabbed his head in embarassment.

"You still came with me even though you thought this was a date?" Flora asked again in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. I really like you, Flora. I was really excited when you asked me. I was thinking about asking you but I just thought that you would say no." Helia chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand as he leaned against the light pole.

"You like me?"

"Yes, keep up." Helia chuckled again mirroring what Flora had said when she asked him to the Winter Walk. "Wait, do you like me because if not, I will be so embarrassed."

"Yes, I do. I never thought that you liked me though. You are always so excited and energized, that is except when you are around me. I thought you didn't like me. I asked you as a friend because I never thought that you would say yes if I asked you out on a date. Plus, why would you want to go out with me? You could have the pick of any girl at school." Flora said confessed as she looked down at her boots as the snow fell on them.

"I am always so nervous around you and besides, I don't want any of those girls. I have always wanted you." Helia replied as he lightly placed his hand under Flora's chin and raised her head so that she was facing up towards him. "Flora, would you like to be my date for Winter Walk?" Helia asked.

"Of course." Flora smiled as she looked into Helia's deep blue eyes.

"Great! Also, I am still sorry for the way that I was behaving. I really do like the gift that you gave me. I like doing pencil drawings better anyways." Helia apologized. Flora smiled at Helia and Helia bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Flora blushed as she felt the warm trace of Helia's breath on her cheek. Helia then placed his gloved hand into Flora's and they continued to walk along the street.

"So, I think that since you bought me something, it is only fair that I buy you something." Helia said as they walked.

"You really don't have to." Flora responded as she looked up at Helia.

"No, I want to." Helia smiled. "Is there anything that you want?" Helia asked.

"Buy me a hot chocolate?" Flora answered looking up at Helia.

"I can do that." Helia smiled down at Flora. Flora and Helia went over to a man selling cups of hot chocolate.

"What can I get for you?" the man at the hot chocolate cart asked.

"One hot chocolate, please." Helia answered as he pulled out his wallet.

"Coming up. One dollar please." the man said as he started pouring out the hot chocolate. Helia gave the man a dollar as Flora grabbed the hot chocolate.

Helia and Flora walked away with hot chocolate in hand. "Thank you, Helia. For the hot chocolate and for coming with me." Flora said as she took a sip of hot chocolate.

"I asked you on the date, remember?" Helia chucked earning him a soft punch in the arm from Flora. "Hey!" Flora smirked and Helia picked up some snow and threw it at Flora.

"You almost made me drop my hot chocolate!" Flora exclaimed as she reacted to the snow hitting her in the arm.

"I am glad that you have your priorities straight." Helia chuckled as he walked up to Flora. Helia looked up and saw that there was something attached to the lamp post. "Flora, look up." Helia pointed.

Flora looked up and her eyes became wide. Hanging from the lamp post was a small arrangement of mistletoe with a sign next to it reading, "Happy Holidays from Magix Gardens". Flora blushed and looked at Helia. Helia then placed his hands on Flora's hips and brought his head down to Flora's. Flora stood in shock as she saw Helia's head coming closer to hers. She had waited for this moment for almost three years. Soon Helia's lips lightly connected with Flora's. Flora dropped her hot chocolate bringing her arms around Helia's neck and deepened the kiss. Flora became trapped by the sweet smell and taste of mint that lingered from Helia's breath. Helia tightened his grip on Flora's waist as he brought her in closer to him. Their bodies were touching and Flora could feel Helia's heart beating as she kissed him with more and more passion with every second. Helia broke the kiss as he came up for air but still held Flora close.

"You dropped you hot chocolate." Helia whispered as he breathed heavily placing his forehead onto Flora's.

"That's fine, I don't need it. All I want is you." Flora replied looking into Helia's eyes still in shock from the kiss.

"I'm glad you have your priorities straight." Helia chuckled as he kissed Flora's forehead.

"There is nobody I would rather be here with than you." Flora softly said so that only Helia would hear.

"Me too. You are the greatest gift I have ever gotten. I can't wait for more winters with you." Helia replied as he grabbed Flora's hand and walked down the street excited for the winters to come with Flora.

 **Okay, I am really bad at ending stories but there you go. I hope that you enjoyed and if you want me to write more, just let me know in the reviews.**


End file.
